pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Charles
Elizabeth Rundle Charles (2 January 1828 - 28 March 1896) was an English poet and writer on Christian themes. Life Elizabeth Rundle was born at Tavistock, Devon, the daughter of John Rundle, MP. Some of her youthful poems won the praise of Tennyson, who read them in manuscript. In 1851 she married Andrew Paton Charles. She was affiliated with the Anglican Church. She died at Hampstead, London, in 1896. Writing Her best-known book, written to order for an editor who wished for a story about Martin Luther, The Chronicles of the Schönberg-Cotta Family, was published in 1862, and was translated into most of the European languages, into Arabic, and into many Indian dialects. Mrs Charles wrote in all over fifty books, the majority of a semi-religious character, as well as writing and translating a number of hymns. She took an active part in the work of various charitable institutions, and among her friends and correspondents were Dean Stanley, Archbishop Tait, Charles Kingsley, William Booth, Jowett and Pusey. Publications Poetry *''The Three Wakings, and other poems'' (1859) *''The Three Wakings, with Hymns & Songs. New YorK: R. Carter, 1865.The Three Wakings, with Hymns & Songs (1865), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *The Women of the Gospels, The Three Wakings, and other poems. New York: M.W. Dodd, 1867.The Women of the Gospels, The Three Wakings, and other poems (1867), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *Songs Old and New. London & New York: Thomas Nelson, 1887.Songs Old and New (1887)], Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. Fiction *The Black Ship, with other allegories and parables. New York: Church Book Society, 1859.The Black Ship, with other allegories and parables (1859), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *Chronicles of the Schonberg-Cotta Family. New York: Dodd, 1864.Chronicles of the Schonberg-Cotta Family (1864), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *Diary of Mrs. Kitty Trevylyan: A story of the time of Whitefield and the Whitneys. New York: Dodd, 1864.Diary of Mrs. Kitty Trevylyan: A story of the time of Whitefield and the Whitneys (1864), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *The Early Dawn; or, Sketches of Christian life in the olden time. New York: Dodd, 1864.The Early Dawn; or, Sketches of Christian life in the olden time (1864), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *The Martyrs of Spain and the Liberators of Holland. New York: Robert Carter, 1865.The Martyrs of Spain and the Liberators of Holland (1865), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *Tales and Sketches of Christian Life in Different Lands and Ages. New York: Robert Carter, 1865.Tales and Sketches of Christian Life in Different Lands and Ages (1865), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *Winifred Bertram and the World She Lived In. New York: Dodd, 1866.Winifred Bertram and the World She Lived In (1866), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *[http://archive.org/details/draytonsanddaven00charuoft ''The Draytons and the Davenants: A story of the Civil War]. New York: Dodd, 186-?[http://archive.org/details/draytonsanddaven00charuoft The Draytons and the Davenants: A story of the Civil War (186-?)], Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *On Both Sides of the Sea: A story of the Commonwealth and the Restoration. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1867?On Both Sides of the Sea: A story of the Commonwealth and the Restoration (1867?), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *The Victory of the Vanquished: A story of the first century. New York: Dodd, 1871.The Victory of the Vanquished: A story of the first century (1871), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *Against the Stream: The story of an heroic age in England. London: Strahan, 1873.Against the Stream: The story of an heroic age in England (1873), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *[http://archive.org/details/bertramfamily00chargoog ''The Bertram Family]. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1877.[http://archive.org/details/bertramfamily00chargoog The Bertram Family] (1877)], Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *''Conquering and to Conquer: The diary of Brother Bartholomew. New York, Dodd: 18--?Conquering and to Conquer: The diary of Brother Bartholomew (18--?), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. Non-fiction *The Voice of Christian Life in Song; or, Hymns and hymn-writers of many lands and ages. New York: Robert Carter, 1859.*The Voice of Christian Life in Song; or, Hymns and hymn-writers of many lands and ages (1859), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *''Wanderings Over Bible Lands and Seas. New York: R. Carter, 1867.Wanderings Over Bible Lands and Seas (1867), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *Three Martyrs of the Nineteenth Century. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1885.Three Martyrs of the Nineteenth Century (1885), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *Martyrs and saints of the first Twelve Centuries: Studies from the lives of the Black Letter Saints of the English Calendar. London : Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge / New York: E. & J.B. Young, 1887.Martyrs and saints of the first Twelve Centuries: Studies from the lives of the Black Letter Saints of the English Calendar (1887), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *Early Christian Missions of Ireland, Scotland, and England. London : Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge / New York : E. & J.B. Young, 1893.Early Christian Missions of Ireland, Scotland, and England (1893), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *The Ravens and the Angels'' . London: T. Nelson and Sons, 1894.The Ravens and the Angels (1894), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. *''Te Deum Laudamus: Christian life in song ; the song and the singers. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1897.Te Deum Laudamus: Christian life in song ; the song and the singers (1897), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. Translated *Martin Luther, ''Watchwords for the Warfare of Life. New York: Dodd, 1869.Watchwords for the Warfare of Life (1869), Internet Archive. Web, July 19, 2013. Hymns *Around a Table, Not a Tomb *Come and Rejoice with Me *Is Thy Cruse of Comfort Wasting? *Jesus, What Once Thou Wast *Never Further Than Thy Cross *Praise Ye the Triune God *What Marks the Dawning of the Year? A number of her hymns appeared in The Family Treasury, edited by William Arnot (1808-1875). Translations of Hymns *Dost Thou in a Manger Lie? *Lo, the Day, the Day of Life! *The Morning Kindles All the Sky *A Lamb Goes Uncomplaining Forth (Original: Paul Gerhardt, German) See also * List of British poets * List of English-language hymnists References * Notes External links ;Poems * Elizabeth Charles at PoemHunter (2 poems). ;Books *[http://name.umdl.umich.edu/ABA1881.0001.001 Wanderings over Bible lands and seas. By the author of the "Schönberg-Cotta family."] (1862), the full text, University of Michigan Library. * *Works by Elizabeth Rundle Charles at Internet Archive Category:English poets Category:English novelists Category:1828 births Category:1896 deaths Category:People from Tavistock, Devon Category:People from Hampstead Category:Women poets Category:Women novelists Category:English women writers Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Hymnists Category:English translators Category:Translators to English Category:19th-century women writers Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Christian poets